


Some Hammy Love from Spanky Ham

by mojo72400



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condoms, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Licking, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: How Spanky spent the night with Clara in Dirty Pranking No. 2





	Some Hammy Love from Spanky Ham

After Spanky was threatened to be killed by Toot for participating in a prank that involves shitting in a pizza which she calls it “the most tasty and delicious of all that is tasty and delicious”. 

When Toot left Spanky's room, Clara entered his room despite her father forbidding her from ever seeing Spanky again. 

As Spanky got up and saw Clara enter his room, he angrily said “I thought you promised daddy that you'd never see me again.”

“I know I did. And, yes, I'm scared to defy my father. But I'm even more scared of never again feeling the way I do when I'm with you”. Clara replied.

“Aw, baby, let's do it.” Spanky said with a smile on his face.

“What? You mean--” Clara said in surprise.

“Yes. I'll order the pizza, then you'll dood on it. Then we'll say we didn't order sausage.” Spanky said.

“I can't. I mean, I want to. I really do, but I'm just a princess.” Clara said nervously.

“That's your father talking, Clara. Come on. Take my hand. Let me teach you.” Spanky said as he extended his hand for Clara to take.

Spanky then brought out a pizza box from under his bed and said “I want you to pretend this is a pizza box.” He then gestures her to sit down and uses his hand to support her ass before she manages to balance herself to sit in the air “Alright, head up, back straight, breathe.” he continued as he helped her fix her posture

“Eyes closed.” Spanky said as Clara closed her eyes and he started to rub her stomach in circles “Now, feel the poo moving through your digestive system. Relax, relax. Now, visualize emptying your bowels slowly onto the pizza. Can you see it?” he continued.

“Oh, my god! I can see it!” Clara said as she opened her eyes and turned to Spanky “I can see myself emptying my bowels onto the pizza.” she continued before the two started to share a passionate kiss.

As the two were tongue kissing each other, both of them kicked off their shoes and Clara carried Spanky to his bed and took off his shirt and pants while Spanky helped Clara in taking off her dress. Spanky saw her great set of tits on display because she never wore a bra. Clara gently pulled Spanky's briefs down and started to suck on his curvy, pig tailed cock. 

As she sucked on his thick 8 slowly, Clara moaned which made Spanky thought 'Maybe this is how she eats hotdogs or sausages'. 

After minutes of sucking his dick, Spanky came and Clara slurped his cum and swallowed it.

“You got protection?” Clara asked him after she swallowed his cum.

Spanky opened his drawer and brought out a condom. After he took the condom out of the wrapper and discarded it, he wrapped the condom on his dick while Clara took off her pink panties. Clara then mounted herself on top of Spanky and placed his dick into her pussy, it wasn't hard to put his dick in there because it's already erect. Up down, Up down, she went all over his cock, Spanky was already fingering her asshole in one hand while slapping her ass with the other hand. 

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, Clara's moans became louder and louder, the bed is bouncing too hard and Spanky finally came and Clara finally orgasmed. Spanky pulled his cock of out her pussy, removed the condom and wrapped it in a knot before placing it on his drawer. 

The night ended with the two naked and sweaty housemates lying and cuddling on bed, with the feeling of bliss as they slept.


End file.
